


Silent Observation

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam watches Dean during a sleepless night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Just a snap shot moment written a few months ago.

You have spent most of your life watching him. Examining every single inch on his skin, following his every supple movement. While being away from him you never realized how much you missed it. The intimacy of observing his actions. During the last month there has been so many new things to memorize. Scars that you haven't seen before and the frown that hints you how he's been affected by all that has happened even though he always tries to hide it. You know that it's part of the job to get hurt but you really don't want it to happen to him. Last night you noticed a new scar, just below his hairline. It runs up from his temple dissappearing into his hair. You wonder how it would feel under your fingers, would you be able to feel the scar tissue on the otherwise smooth skin. 

 

Most of his scars are hidden under his clothes and you see them just occassionally when he's dressing up or going to shower. You know that the biggest one is almost nine inches long and streches over his lover back ending up just above his right buttock. You know that scar so well because you were the one to sew it up after that hunt which went more than badly, leaving them all scarred and exhausted. Barely alive. You know all his twenty-four scars that he can't hide with clothes. Nine on his hands and three on back of his neck. Two on his left ear and one on right. Then the big one on his chest that sometimes peeks from his collar just a little. And then eight on his face including the new one. Most of them cannot be seen by the others. They are just small bits and pieces of skin where you can see a slight difference in the color of his skin. But you still know they exist.

 

Your obsession on watching him doesn't limit on his scars. It also goes for everything else. You love his freckles. You know every single one of those so well that sometimes you tell yourself that you should name them. It wouldn't make much difference since even now you can tell them all apart. The thought makes you smile and you drop down on bed. You haven't gotten much of sleep lately but it doesn't bother you much. At least this way you can spent time with your favourite hobby without him noticing it. You watch him sleep and wonder what it would feel to reach over and run your hands on his bare skin. You let your eyes caress his skin as you roll on your side and pull the covers on. In dim light of the motel room you can see how his face in completely relaxed for a first time in whole day. You have always envied how he can sleep in any situation. His eyes are closed softly and you let out a small chuckle as you see his long, long lashes almost kissing his cheekbones. You know that any girl would be jealous of those. 

 

He grunts his nose in his sleep and turns a little. You can see his lips part and you shiver on the thought of softness of his mouth. You have always loved watching his mouth. It doesn't matter what he's doing it always gives you chills to see his lips move whether it's for eating or talking. Your smile gets wider as you think of the look he gets on his face when he's really surprised of something. His mouth goes all round as he parts his lips and his eyes widen. One of their few friends once mentioned that he always looked like a goldfish when surprised and you really have to admid that it's a fit description. 

 

He snores softly as he turns to his back. You feel safe listening to his even breathing and admire his profile. You close your eyes and relax. You know sleep isn't coming tonight either but at least you'll get some rest. You open you eyes just a little to make sure that he's still there. Afraid that he would disappear any minute now. You have a slight need to get out of the bed and slip into his bed but since you haven't done that after you turned thirteen. You decide against it and just stay there. You wrap your arms around yourself and imagine him there. It seems so unfair to have these feelings. So unfair that the person you know is your soulmate happens also to be your big brother.


End file.
